Lost
by Gemini the Fangirl
Summary: Gravity Falls belongs to Bill Cipher... or Alex, whatever you call him. Anyway, this is based on the AU where Dipper joins Bill. It's Weirdmageddon, where he basically has to choose between his family and his new friend. And *SPOILERS(look away children)* after Bill loses, what Dipper does. *WARNING: Will probably mess with your feels*
1. Part 1

**So, I have reposted this without the song. I would still listen to the song with the story, but it's no longer apart of the story. Still, enjoy.**

Mable sighed, sitting on the familiar roof, but it seemed so strange without her brother. She stared at the sky. "Dipper, why did you go with him?" She muttered to herself. She paused when she heard footsteps and looked back. "You okay, kid?" She looked at her great uncle. "Grunkle Stan, did we really hurt him that bad?" Stanley climbed onto the roof with her and sighed. "I don't know. I didn't think what we said would get to him so bad. I thought he knew we were joking." Tears welled up in Mable's eyes. "I-I wish we could take it all back. I… I wish we had never hurt him." She hugged him. "I know." Stan patted her back. "I should've never invited you kids here. You should've never been involved with this." Mable rubbed her eyes, thinking of the past.

Mable looked at the stars again. "I'm glad I didn't press the button, I really am, but a part of me wishes I had." She admitted. "Dipper was glad to finally meet the author, the person he had spent all summer looking for, but…" She sniffed. "But he felt so betrayed that I trusted you over him. He stopped talking to me after that." Stan nodded. "Yeah, that Ford wasn't worth it. I should've never built that portal." They sat in silence for a while. "Grunkle Stan, will we ever get Dipper back?" Mable asked. Stan shrugged. "I don't know, kid. But, we're going to try." He said, standing up. "C'mon, you need to get some sleep." He said, then went inside. Mable nodded and followed.

Mable walked down the stairs and looked at all the people and creatures hiding in their shelter. The plan to make the shack into a robot had been completed, and they were resting for the battle tomorrow, but she couldn't sleep. Memories and regrets ran through her head, keeping her awake. She glanced at everyone, then went upstairs to her and Dipper's room. Half of the room was covered with posters, pictures, and pink. The other half was plain, the only thing standing out was a half-burnt red journal with golden fingers and a three. Mable picked it up and stared at it. "Dipper, why?" She tightened her grip as tears hit the cover, then hugged it to her chest, remembering.

 _ **Mable ran out the door. She was arguing with Dipper about their birthday and him staying in Gravity Falls, when he stormed off. She hadn't seen him in a few hours and was worried about him. "Dipper! Dipper, where are you? Dipper!" She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Come on out, Dipping-sauce!" She looked down. "I'm sorry! Let's just talk! Please!" Suddenly, an X opened in the sky. "Dipper?" Her eyes widened, and she ran toward the direction. She stopped as she reached a clearing. No one was there, just a small fire and a broken snow globe. She walked to them and froze, falling to her knees. "No. No!" She picked up the burning book and dipped it in the river. "Dipper, where are you? Dipper!" She screamed. She knew what the snow globe was, and knew this was bad.**_

"Can't sleep?" A voice made her jump. Mable watched Wendy walked in, followed by Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda. "No. What about you?" The girls shook their heads. "So, it's true Dipper joined Bill?" Pacifica asked. "I still can't believe it." Wendy shook her head, sitting on the boy's bed. "I mean, it seems like yesterday we were hanging out together and doing nothing." "Now he's the enemy." Candy said. Mable sighed. "Right. Dipper is… the enemy." Mable repeated, trying to imagine Dipper against her. Mable set the journal by the window. "That's what he left?" Pacifica asked. Mable nodded. "I still can't believe he didn't take it." Wendy said. "He carried it with him everywhere." "It's weird." Mable agreed. "But it was his sign that he didn't want to be here anymore." She sat on her bed and hugged her knees.

"Dipper really changed over the summer." Mable said. "At first, it was a good change, and he seemed to be happier and have more fun, but…" "I really miss him." Wendy sighed, laying on his bed. "Will we see him again?" Pacifica asked. "Maybe, but chances are, he'll be fighting us tomorrow." Candy said. "Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Grenda yelled, standing up. The girls sat up as she went to the closet and grabbed sleeping bags and pillows. "You're all being such downers. Now! We're going to sleep," She threw some at Candy. "We're gonna be ready for tomorrow," She threw some at Pacifica. "Hey-" "And we're going to get Dipper back!" She plopped on the floor. "Any objections?" She asked. Everyone smiled a little. "Then go to sleep!" She ordered.

Everyone got in their positions as the Mystery Shack stood on it's new legs. "Ready?" Mable asked, a determined look on her face. Since Grenda had talked some sense into the girls, they had been more determined than ever to make this work. It wasn't long before they reached the giant, floating pyramid. Mable packed her backpack as they fought Henchmaniacs. She grabbed her grappling hook, the flashlight with the sizing crystal, and other things from her past adventures. She glanced at the journal on the window and touched the cover. "It seems like years ago we came here and you found this journal. I was busy swooning over every guy I saw and was tricked by the gnomes. You saved me. You're always helping me out. Now it's my turn."

Mable lined up with the other's, ready to shoot to get the other's, when something caught her eye. Dipper was standing on the ground, watching the battle as Bill flew out. "Now!" Mable yelled as she got out of her tube. "Mable!" Stan yelled before shooting off. "What are you doing?" She heard as she ran to the exit. "I'll be back!" She yelled, opening a window and jumping out, using her grappling hook to get down. She ran to Dipper as the other's fought. "Dipper! I'm so glad you're alright." Mable pulled him into a hug. He didn't flinch or move at all. "I'm fine." He said as she took a step back. "C'mon. We have to go meet the others and help-" She tried to drag him, but he didn't move. "Dipper?" "I told you, I'm fine where I'm at. Better, in fact." He showed a wicked grin.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Part 2

"Dipper, stop! This isn't like you!" Mable yelled, struggling. Dipper was crouched in front of her, his palm on the ground. His shadow expanded to her and giant, black hands came out of the ground and wrapped around her. "Why are you doing this?" Mable held back tears. "You're my brother! You're my best friend! Why?" "Why? You wanna ask 'why'?" Dipper yelled. Mable flinched. Dipper rarely raised his voice, and never to her. "You're my 'sister'? You're my 'best friend'? Then why didn't you act like it?" Dipper stood up as the hands tightened their grip on the girl. "You're so selfish! You always have been! I've made sacrifice, after sacrifice, after sacrifice for you! I've helped you out! I've been there for you when you needed me! But you never return the favor!"

Mable's eyes widened as memories filled her head, from Dipper saving her from the gnomes, even though she had doubted and argued with him, to silly things like letting her keep her few inches on him. "I'm sorry." She muttered, looking down. "You're sorry? After all that, you're sorry? That's not gonna fix everything, Mable!" She noticed one of her eyes turn yellow and the pupil dilated. Her eyes widened. "I gave up Wendy so you could have Waddles! I was beaten by a video game character to save Robbie, who I don't even _like_! I didn't go to the Summerween party with Wendy to Trick-or-Treat with you instead! All I ever do is sacrifice for you people! Well, I'm done! You couldn't even support me when I decided to stay here!" Mable looked down again.

"I know. I was wrong." Mable said. "I should've been able to let you go, to do what you wanted, but I didn't. Candy and Grenda couldn't make it to our birthday party, and Wendy was telling me how horrible high school is, and then you were leaving? I couldn't handle it. I felt so alone." She cried. Dipper laughed. "It's all about you, again! Just like always! Well, I'm done sacrificing! I'm going to stay here and get what I want!" He yelled. "But you won't be Grunkle Ford's apprentice! Bill's going to kill everyone!" Mable objected. "No, Ford's been invited to join us. He just needs time to think about it. And with Weirdmageddon, there's so much more things to discover." Dipper smirked. "The rest of you don't matter to me. You're Bill's toys." Mable's eyes widened. "Please, Dipper. I know you don't want this. You-" She was interrupted by his laughing.

"You know what I want? How would you know what I want when I'm always sacrificing it? You don't know anything about me anymore, Mable, because I've changed." He started backing away from her. "We both have." "Dipper, I'm your sister. I've known you your whole life. I'm sorry I'm selfish, and I'm sorry you give up things for me, but-" A giant finger covered her mouth. "I'm done talking to you." Dipper said, walking away as the hand threw her into a tree. He heard her body drop. "Later." He grinned. "D-Dipper, wait." He glanced behind and saw her injured body moving toward him. Blood dripped from her mouth. "Dipper-" "Bye, Mable." He walked away as a hand crushed her. He paused, his eyes widening, before he shook his head and continued.

Stan punched Ford as soon as he was released. "This is your fault!" He spat. "You and those stupid journals and coming here! You caused this." Wendy, Soos, and a few other townsfolk held him back as Ford got up. "What happened?" He asked. "Dipper joined Bill, and Mable disappeared." Pacifica explained. "No, I saw her. She was on the ground, talking to her brother." Stan said. "But we need to get out of here." "Ford, do you know a way to beat Bill? Mable mentioned-" "Ah, yes." Ford interrupted Wendy. "I need a pen or- This'll work." He said, picking up Robbie's spray paint. "We can beat him with this." Ford gestured to the circle he had drawn. "These marks represent people. The question mark." He pointed to Soos, who stood on it. Wendy pushed Robbie onto his mark, and slowly everyone found their mark.

"One problem." Ford sighed. "The pine tree…" McGucket sighed, looking at the mark next to him. "And the shooting star." Gideon sighed, finishing the sentence. Suddenly, a clang was heard. Mable showed up on her grappling hook, looking tired and beaten. "Mable!" They yelled, people running to her. "Mable, we-" "I heard." She interrupted Ford. "Where's Dipper?" Wendy asked. Mable looked down, then stood up and limped to her mark. "Dipper is too strong. He has half of Bill's powers. He disappeared." She sighed. Everyone looked down. "Get out of here! It's dangerous for the rest of you." Mable ordered. "The shack won't distract Bill for much longer."

They looked over and saw Bill taking off a leg of the building as the Shack stood on him. The townsfolk nodded, running out. "We need to figure out how to get Dipper here, to join us." Ford said. "Can't someone else stand there in his place?" Stan asked, going to his spot. "No. It has to be Dipper." Ford shook his head. "That'll be impossible." Mable put in. "I talked to him, there's no way he's coming back." "Maybe you weren't the right person to talked to him." Pacifica said. "Then who is? You?" Robbie asked. "Pretty soon, everyone was arguing, trying to find a way to defeat Bill. "I thought I took care of you." A voice said. Everyone froze as Dipper appeared, standing in the opening on a giant shadow hand. "Why are you here, Mable? You should've given up."

Everyone shivered at the coldness in his voice as the hand moved in. "Dipper." Ford gasped, noticing the yellow eye. "You made a deal with Bill?" He yelled. Dipper laughed. "Of course. How else would I get this power?" He grinned as blue fire surrounded the group. "In return, all I had to do was break some glass." "Dipper, stop! What are you doing?" Wendy yelled. "Why are you doing this?" "Can you imagine what will come out of Weirdmageddon? There will be so much more to investigate and explore. C'mon, Ford. You know I'm right." Dipper smiled, putting a hand out for him. "Maybe. But it'll put people at risk!" Ford yelled. "It didn't seem to bother you before." Dipper pulled back, frowning.

"Well said, Pinetree." Another voice said. Everyone froze and looked at Bill, who was spinning the totem pole, the shack on the ground in pieces. "Gideon, why aren't you dancing." Everyone backed away from him and Dipper. "And look, it's everyone who could get in my way in one room to get rid of." Bill caught the circle on fire. Red hands wrapped around Ford and Stan. Bill snapped and Gideon, Wendy, McGucket, Pacifica, Robbie, and Soos turned into tapestries and hung on the wall behind them. The Pines' eyes widened. A giant, blue, pyramid prison trapped Mable. Dipper stared at the tapestries, almost regretting what he had done to cause it, but he shook the feeling off. "They were all against me." He muttered, then turned as Mable sprayed painted Bill's eye. Dipper laughed. "I just regenerated that eye!" He exclaimed.

Stan and Ford fell down as Bill lost his grip on them. Mable pulled out the flashlight, growing the cage so she could get out. "Mable-" Stan called before black, shadow hands grabbed him and Ford. "You're not going anywhere." Dipper said darkly. Mable looked at him, before yelling at Bill, getting him to chase her. Dipper dropped the older twins in the blue cage, before using the hands to climb the opposite way Mable went. He watched her use the grappling hook and escape Bill's grip, then went outside. He saw Mable break the wall before she shrunk her hand again, then she noticed the survivors were captured. Suddenly, Dipper's shadow hand grabbed her. "Tag." He smirked, then tossed her backwards. "Catch." Bill's hand suddenly wrapped around her.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Part 3

Dipper and Bill returned to the other two as Mable struggled in Bill's grip. "Alright, Ford. Time's up." Bill said. "You're either with us or against us." Dipper said. "I think I'll kill her now, just to get it out of the way." Bill said. He moved his finger in front of Mable's face in a circle. "Lolly-lolly-lolly-" He got ready to snap in her face. "P-" "Wait!" Ford exclaimed. "I surrender." "Good choice." Bill said, dropping Mable and shrinking. Dipper watched as his Grunkles argued. The cage went down and red hands wrapped around Stan. "My only condition is that you let my brother and Mable go." "It's a deal." Bill stuck his hand out. "Grunkle Ford, no!" Mable yelled. Dipper only watched.

His eyes widened as he noticed something. Stan grabbed Bill's hand. "Wait!" Dipper yelled too late. Bill's body became stone and he entered the wrong brother's mind. Dipper reached for Stan, to follow Bill, but he was suddenly shot by Ford, causing him to hit the ground, paralyzed. "Both brothers don't have six fingers." Dipper muttered, glaring at the ground. "Ford has lighter grey hair. How could I not notice sooner?" Ford walked to his brother and erased his mind. "No! Stop!" Dipper yelled, using the hands to move, but stopped as Mable tackled him. "Get off of me." Dipper struggled against his sister, but it was too late. Stanley Pines and Bill Cipher were erased together.

Dipper used one of the hands to grab Mable and throw her off of him, then used another to carry him toward Bill's body, but the hands disappeared as Ford finished erasing Stan. He landed in front of the statue. The other six came out of the pictures and the castle started disappearing. The Henchmaniacs were sucked into the portal, along with all the other weirdness. As the castle was sucked into the vortex, everyone was lowered, though Dipper and Bill's statue was separated from everyone. A wave went over Gravity Falls, fixing everything. Dipper sighed, laying on the ground next to Bill's body. "Looks like we failed." He said. "I can't even move without your power. I should've known I was no match for Ford. I can never be as good as him."

Dipper went silent as he heard Mable and Ford talk to Stan, who had forgotten everything. "Well, you took one thing from them." Dipper struggled to move his head and look at the statue. His hat landed on Bill's extended hand. "Huh. I'm pretty sure I left that in my room in the castle. Must not have been sucked up." He looked at Bill again. "I suppose this could be telling me to go back, but I can't now. It's too late." He closed his eyes, breathing out, then flinched in pain. Not only was he paralyzed, but he had fallen with the statue. "It hurts to breathe. It hurts… my head." He muttered as he thought about the summer. "It hurts… my heart." Tears ran down his cheeks.

Dipper slowly moved his fingers, working it up his body until he could move. He picked up his hat from Bill. "Thanks." He muttered, watching the sun set, ending the day. "When did life get so complicated?" He wondered as he limped through the woods. "Where am I even going? I've turned against my family, my friends, the town, even the creatures in these woods." He looked around as it got darker. He found a cave and limped into it, relaxing against the wall. "All of my allies have been sucked away, into another dimension. So, what now?" He relaxed his head back, closing his eyes, then looked at his hat. "When did I mess up so badly? What did I mess up?" He muttered to himself. "Was it siding with Bill? Or not watching Ford and Stan?" He closed his eyes.

Mable smiled as she walked around town. Everything was fixed, and slowly the people were fixing themselves. Stan had remembered almost everything, and Ford was helping him with the rest. "Hi, Mable." Wendy walked up to her, away from her family. "Hi, Wendy. How's your family?" Mable smiled. "Their good. Wounded, but healing, y'know?" Wendy asked. "How's yours?" "Grunkle Stan is remembering, Grunkle Ford is healing, and Dipper is still missing." She looked down at the end. "I see." Wendy looked down. "I've looked everywhere, but I can't find him." Mable sighed. "Want me to help you?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, that'd be great. I don't know how to ask Grunkle Ford or Stan. I think they're still mad at him." Mable said. "No problem, dude." Wendy smiled.

"Dipper!" "Dipper!" "Dipper, where are you?" "Please come out?" Dipper sat up as he heard the two females' voices ring out and echo in the forest. "This is the third day in a row. Should I answer their call?" Dipper asked himself, looking at the pine tree hat that sat on the cave floor. "Why do they even look for me? They have Ford and Stan. Everything is working out fine." "Dipper! Please come out!" Mable's echo pleaded. "They'll stop eventually, but am I just going to live in the woods forever?" He looked at his hand. "Mom and Dad would come looking for me. Then, what?" He made a fist and sighed, then grabbed his hat and stood up. "I guess I'll just have to face them." He muttered to himself. He walked into the forest with his head down. Mable and Wendy stopped as the bush next to them moved, then Dipper came walking out.

His fist tightened on his hat, waiting for their reaction. "Dipper! I'm sorry!" Mable exclaimed, running up and hugging him. "You were right. Everything you said was true, and you were always right about everything. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me anymore." Dipper's eyes widened, then he looked down. "Why would… you be sorry?" He asked slowly. "I was the one who gave into the easy way. I turned away from the doubt, from the teasing, from the sacrifices, but also… from my family." Tears formed in his eyes. "Why would you… waste your time looking for me?" "Dipper, you dummy!" Mable cried. "You're my brother. Please come back with me. Please come home with me." Slowly, Dipper's arms wrapped around Mable as he buried his face in her hair. "Let's go home." He sobbed. Wendy smiled and took his hat, placing it on his head.

For the last few days of Summer, Dipper had hidden in his room, only talking to Mable and Wendy. Now, Dipper was at the bus stop with those who were closest to the twins, though he was standing awkwardly to the side, away from them. Wendy had told him that at the birthday party thrown for Mable, she had wished for two things. She wanted everyone to sign her scrapbook, and she wanted her brother back. After that, she spent the next three days looking for him. In the end, she had gotten everything she'd wanted. Dipper looked down, wondering what he wished for. At first, he would wish for true friends, for adventure, but now he couldn't decide if he wanted Bill back, someone who got him in every way, or his family, people who loved and supported him in every way. "In the end, I have neither." He muttered, looking down.

"You okay, Dipper?" A voice asked. Dipper looked up and noticed everyone looking at him. "I'm fine." He answered. "Good." Wendy smiled, taking his hat, which he was wearing again, and switching it with her's. "Something to remember me by." Dipper smiled a little and nodded. "And here. Read it when you start missing Gravity Falls." Wendy added, handing him a piece of paper. Dipper nodded, putting it in his pocket. "C'mon, Dipstick." Mable grinned, climbing on the bus. Dipper nodded, looking down as he passed the other's. "Dipper." He froze when he heard Ford's voice. He looked at him slowly. "Come visit sometime." Ford's face softened. "We're family." Dipper's eyes widened, then he smiled, like her used to, and nodded, getting on the bus and saying goodbye to everyone. As they rode, he looked at the paper. 'SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER', with everyone's signatures. "I guess I didn't lose them." He smiled.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Honestly, I feel like this is how it would turn out, because Dipper and Mable have a really strong bond. Sorry if Dipper is too OOC, but it was for the sake of the story. Anyway, comment, because I love reading your comments, negative, neutral, or positive. If you have read this before, then you know it was a songfic, but someone let me know that was against the rules, so I took it out. Thank you for that. I would still listen to the song while you read this for the full effect, but it's no longer a part of the story. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
